Harry sparda rewrite
by Chooch77
Summary: Rewrite of Harry Sparda. Takes place later on in both of those stories. Still a harem!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is my rewrite of Harry Sparda, I honestly think that the first one would work if I put a lot of effort into it, but…I'm just too lazy to do it, and it would probably be less effort to do it this way than to think it through all the way. **

**Summary: What if Dante found out that Sparda had another descendant? What if that descendent was Harry through Lily's blood? What if Dante took him after his fourth year and trained him to be a Devil and a Demon slayer and then took him with him to Italy when they found Nero and Kyrie?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil may Cry or Harry Potter, if I ever do get the rights to these series, I will rescind this statement and be rolling in my millions of dollars while laughing at my good fortune, and misfortune at the fact that a new DMC would never come out.**

**Chapter 1**

It was just another day at DMC for Dante and his recently adopted son, as it had been found out that a kid named Harry Potter was Dante's relative and was being abused, however, the reason they found out so late was that for some reason the kid's blood wasn't awakening until recently.

The group had already been training him in the ways of the Devil Hunter, and it turned out that Sparda (3+4 versions) had taken a liking to him, they were his choice weapons, and it helped that he was able to use both swords at the same time due to his unique Devil fusion ability.

Nero had found out that Harry could summon a Devil bringer in his right arm and hypothesized, after he heard about the basilisk, which the basilisk had given him a devil's wound and that Fawkes' tears, instead of healing it, imbedded it into him so that it would turn into a wound just like Nero's.

Dante, after hearing this, decided that Harry should go check and see whether or not the demon had left a soul, after all, that would probably make a pretty powerful weapon if it was used by a human, maybe even enough to kill the demons.

Harry had started taking after Nero, Dante, Trish, Kyrie, and Lady in many senses. He had gotten Dante's love of pizza and strawberry sundaes, Nero's fighting style and secret to making a demon gun, Trish's sarcasm and carpe diem motto, Lady's gun ability and martial arts, Kyrie gave him singing lessons as well as lessons in instruments (Dante had agreed that it was a good idea due to Nevan's constant prodding), and he had gotten a combination of all of their wits and sarcastic skills.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised at finding two of his professors there.

"Arrogant as ever, Potter, leaving your relatives on their own," Snape snarked at him.

"I'm sorry, I meant to ask the respectable professor that was here, not the idiot who holds a twenty year grudge, even going so far as to transfer it to your enemies son." Harry said, completely writing Snape off.

"Who's at the door?" A voice yelled down the stairs.

"People from Hogwarts," Harry yelled back.

McGonagall looked shocked at that before she pursed her lips and asked, "Mr. Potter, did you just break the statute of secrecy?"

"Nope," McGonagall looked relieved before Harry continued, "I had broken that thing as soon as I awakened. Honestly, I'm surprised you two recognized me."

McGonagall looked at him for a moment before noticing, "My lord, Mr. Potter, what have you done to yourself?"

Harry now stood at the same height as James Potter, he had one green eye and one blue eye, now wore a green trench coat, had two large swords strapped on his back, and had long silver hair that went down to his shoulders and was slicked back (like Vergil), leaving only a few strands to block his scar from showing.

"Just showing my heritage," Harry said with a shrug.

"What do you mean, as far as I know, neither James nor Lily had relatives like that?" McGonagall asked.

"That's cause it is not from them, it's from my real father." Harry said.

"What? Lily cheated on James?" McGonagall asked while Snape was actually doing a happy dance in the background, something that made Harry a bit scared.

"Nah, she got drunk and ended up waking in her bed the next morning, and thought that the getting drunk was a dream, and as she woke up with dad and they had already done it a few nights before, she thought that she was pregnant with his kid. And, honestly, I did look more like my uncle more than my dad until I awakened." Harry explained.

"Mr. Potter- McGonagall started, but was cut off as Harry said, "Sparda."

"What?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, since James isn't my father, I'm going by my dad's last name, Sparda." Harry explained.

"Fine, then, Mr. Sparda, we need you back at your relatives and safe." McGonagall said.

"Nah, it's safer here then it is at Hogwarts or the Dursleys." Harry said.

They were about to dispute that point until they heard the door open and Trish and Lady both stepped out.

"Yo, Dante!" Trish called out.

Dante tumbled down the stairs, followed by a smug Nero and Kyrie.

"What is it now?" Dante said.

"We finished the job." Trish said as she tossed him a briefcase.

"They all dead?" Dante asked as he counted the money and saw that there was some missing.

"Yup, they were pretty pathetic." Lady said with a shrug.

Dante gained a tick mark on his head and asked, "Where's the other ten thousand?"

Lady and Trish smirked at each other before saying in synch, "Clothes shopping."

Harry burst out laughing as he saw how mad Dante was getting.

"What gives you the right to spend all of that money on your own?" Dante asked.

"You owe me a huge amount, what gives you the right to keep it? Speaking of which," At this point, Lady pulled out her gun causing Snape and McGonagall to duck as she shot Dante in the head. "That always makes me feel better when I get mad." Lady finished.

"Mr. Sparda, I am almost positive that this does not constitute for a safe environment." McGonagall said as she looked cautiously at Lady.

"Why?" Harry asked, confused at why this wouldn't be called safe.

"Because she just killed that man." McGonagall said, only for everyone else, except Snape, to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny that you are laughing at that man's death?" McGonagall asked furiously.

"The fact that I'm not dead, it will take way more than that to kill me, and many people have come close." Dante said as he got up off the floor and revealed his forehead, which didn't have a scratch on it.

"H-how? Get away from them, Mr. Potter. These people are dark creatures." McGonagall said.

"Didn't you hear me before, my name is Harry Sparda and his name is Dante _Sparda_, my uncle in blood." Harry revealed.

McGonagall just looked at him in shock after this stunning revelation that Harry was the son of a dark creature almost caused her to faint in shock.

"I-I shall have to consult Dumbledore about this turn of events," McGonagall said as she apparated away.

"Tell me the truth, is James really not your father?" Snape questioned seriously.

"Yep, I am the son of Dante's power-hungry brother, Vergil Sparda." Harry said as he hefted Sparda onto his shoulder.

Harry then started looking around wildly. "What are you looking for, my boy?" An old cultured voice asked from the mouth of the old man known as Albus Dumbledore.

"You are an idiot, you know that professor Dumbledore." Harry said as he placed Sparda in his hands.

"How dare you say that to the headmaster?" McGonagall shouted furiously.

All of a sudden, dust started to shift and black robed figures with a demonic face and a scythe in their hands came.

"Well, well, I wonder what summoned you." Harry asked sarcastically as he brought his blade up in front of him.

"**Son of the Dark Prince, your time has come and it is us who will kill you." **A deep voice rumbled out as a large creature appeared in the street, taking enough room that it destroyed the sides of the buildings every time it moved.

The creature stood very tall like a giant and was as wide as the street, and that was the top of it, the bottom part was still inside of the portal.

"That may be, but it certainly won't be you that will kill me." Harry said as he crossed his arms with a blank expression on his face.

"**Raagh, just like your insufferable father, he ended up in command of a few legions of us and ended up getting killed by the demon hunter, now I have taken the place of the Dark King's knight! And now, your family shall pay for what it has done to us in the past!" **The creature said before introducing himself, **"And now, I Behemoth, shall kill you!"**

Behemoth lunged at him with one of his fists, only for Harry to dodge out of the way with a roll and slash his sword into the back of Behemoth's hand.

Behemoth did the instinctive reaction for anyone in this situation, he let out a cry of pain and lifted his hand up in the air.

Harry hung onto his sword until Behemoth's attempts of movement ceased, after that, Harry started running up the arm that was attached to the hand that the sword was stuck in.

Behemoth tried to use his other hand to smack Harry off, only for Harry to jump onto Behemoth's other hand and end up right in front of the mighty demon's face.

Harry just crossed his arms before taking out the larger version of Sparda and saying, "Drill Strike!"

Harry then shot Sparda out of his hand and watched as it turned in the air before spinning at a high enough velocity that it pierced through both sides of Behemoth's head like it was just common dirt.

Harry then back flipped off and called Sparda back to him, watching with satisfaction as the hilt came out the other side of the Behemoth, but the other side was stuck through.

Harry then smirked as he pulled Sparda out of the demon that was still howling in pain from the original strike, and brought the sword through the great beast for the second time, killing the demon.

"And that is how you kill a pathetic being," Harry muttered as he watched Behemoth take his dying breath and leave the world.

The great demon was then engulfed in a show of light that formed a small brown ball that shot towards Harry at great speeds.

Snape and Dumbledore were both about to intervene, only for Harry to block the ball with his hands.

The ball then became gauntlets and boots with claws sticking out of them.

"**Wolverine!**" Harry called out as several of the prides came up on them.

Harry dodged the first strike and used the claws on the right hand to cut the demon and the demons behind it in two and then turned around and did a backwards roundhouse that decapitated several more demons. He then threw out his left arm and right foot and watched in content as spikes shot out of the grooves of the weapon and pierced through all of the far away demons, killing those ones instantly.

Harry then flicked each of his limbs and watched as the claws went back in.

Dumbledore stepped up looking grave as he looked on at the carnage that was caused. "Harry, my boy, you should have given them another chance." He preached.

Harry just walked past and snorted, "Save it for someone who cares, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore backtracked and said, "At the very least, I am going to have to confiscate those dark artifacts, they are currently corrupting your mind."

Harry smirked and said, "No, they aren't. These swords have chosen to wield me, and I will not let them down by allowing them to get taken away. Now, leave me. I am in need of rest and wish to be in peace, I will, however, be heading to Hogwarts this year, you can find me then."

Dumbledore looked grave as he stepped back with Snape and McGonagall. "I believe that Mr. Potter has turned dark on us, we will have to try and change his mind whenever he gets back to Hogwarts this year, I will be trying to find a way to take the dark artifacts that are corrupting him away, but it will not be easy."

With that, the group apparated away, but not before Snape snorted at Dumbledore's idiotic comments concerning Harry Potter, Sparda, Snape corrected himself.

**A/N: I thank you for your continued support and am sorry that I have not been writing a lot. I just haven't had that much free time and have had a slew of tests and quizzes in school, I will try to do at least weekly updates after this week, here is the product for some of the fics that I am writing:**

**Harry reads fic: Almost finished, should be posted within the next week.**

**Fullbringer Ichigo: Just started the first chapter, looks to be a long one 1-2 weeks**

**Hive king Naruto: In the middle of the fifth chapter**

**Skyrim Harem: In the middle of the Riften and the introduction of the thieves guild chapter.**

**Reviews corner: Have barely started, since I do not have long enough chapters, I am placing my reviews all in one corner, which will then be systematically answered by fic to fic and according to the date as well.**

**Thanks for your patience!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the new chapter of my rewrite of Harry Sparda! This is the second chapter of this fic, meaning that after this, it's time for the other three stories that I need to write the second chapter to.**

**I will have Nevan, Ifrit, Gilgamesh, two demons that you may recognize from my story Naruto Sparda, OC demons, Pandora, Wolverine, the two Spardas, Gemini, Inferno eclipse (yu gi oh gx), Basilisk, and Rai. (And that's just right now.)**

**Warnings: Abuse mentions, violence**

**Pairings: Harry/female devil arms/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or devil may cry. I do, however, own any characters, arms, or moves that I create**

**Chapter 2**

Harry had finally gotten ready for Hogwarts.

'Do you have everything that you need?' Ifrit asked.

Harry twitched and said, 'yes for the hundredth time.'

'Pants, arms, guns, shirts, books…' Ifrit trailed off at that.

'Ifrit! I have everything!' Harry said.

Ifrit had taken to acting like a mother to Harry whenever he had told her that he never had a mother.

She had asked him whether or not his mother had ever taught him any manners and Harry had shrugged and said that.

Now, he was beginning to regret that choice.

Nevan, Pandora, Gilgamesh, and Ifrit were the arms that had begged to come, and he had decided to let them

Nothing like a sob story to get a female to like you.

Yes, that's right, Pandora turned out to be a red skinned female with a blouse and skirt, as well as combat boots. She also had a tail and horns, which was a bit weird considering that her demon form was thought to be a toad.

Whenever Harry had asked her that, Pandora laughed and just said that they were the demons that she had considered her older brother, and so she had taken on their form.

Her real form that she had showed him was a women with bat wings on her back and black skin with purple hair and a long tail. She also had a forked tongue and large teeth that were good for biting. She also wore a small cloth that covered only a small part of her legs and a small armor that accentuated her breasts.

Harry had blushed and said that she was pretty, causing her to kiss him on the cheek and giggle at the blush that had went atomic. She had also said that he was the first one to compliment her in that form. Everyone that had seen it had run away in fright.

Ever since then, she had kept in her real form whenever she came out.

Gilgamesh was just like her with the fact that he had complimented her humanish form and her demon form.

Her humanish form reminded him of Poison Ivy for some reason.

Nevan had pretty much looked like a Succubus for her demon form.

Ifrit had fiery red hair that went down her back, as well as green slitted eyes and a flame-like corset and miniskirt; she also had leather fiery boots and gloves. She was also a little older than him, so it was weird considering her his mother figure. She also had a purple skin and wings.

Her demonic form was like a phoenix, only one that had a female form and a tail. She also looked pretty much the same as her humanish form, and was on fire, but it would only burn those that she wanted it to burn.

Needless to say, Harry had blushed at seeing all of these forms.

Harry also knew that he would have to be careful around the area of King's cross.

There were demon sightings of three birdlike women and one that looked angelic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was on the train for an hour and had found his own compartment when the demon sightings were proved true.

The four women showed up and started attacking the train.

"You know, for an angelic woman, I expected better than attacking a train." Naruto said cheekily as he climbed on the roof.

The aurors and the Quiditch players, who had tried to fight the four demons, were surprised that a kid was going to face this thing without even a broom. The people took that opportunity to leave.

The angel wore a white dress and had silver hair, as well as white eyes. She also wore white boots. She was about 5'9. She had white angel wings coming from her back.

The first woman who looked like a bird looked kind of like the harpy queen card from yu-gi-oh. Only she wore leather boots, pants, and a corset with wings in the back of it.

The second and third looked like the Gemini twins from Yu-gi-oh as well. They also had horns on their heads and wings on their backs. They had large claws as well. They also had a whip attached to a long skirt that they had. They also had on green and blue, respectively, corsets and matching boots.

"I suppose that you're right." The angelic woman said with a sigh as she walked up to him. "I'm angel." She introduced while holding out her hand.

Harry sighed and shook hands with her. "I'm Harry, so, why aren't you trying to kill me?"

Angel blinked and cocked her head to the side, "Do you want me to be?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Not particularly, no."

"There you go then. These other people just wanted to fight me, you don't." Angel said.

'Most demons don't want to fight.' Gilgamesh said.

Harry cocked his head to the side before sighing as the other four women looked at him.

"You three aren't going to be as easy to stop, are you?" Harry said as he slicked back his silver hair.

The one who looked like a harpy queen said, "You can always just give up."

The other two that looked like the Gemini twins said, "And maybe, we'll let you live with us."

They then flaunted their way over to him.

"My name is Tricia," The first with the green on said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"And my name is Articuna." The one in blue said as she pecked the other cheek.

Harry blushed at that before shaking it off.

"So, are we going to fight, or are we going to stand here?" Harry asked.

"Don't you want my name?" The harpy queen pouted.

Harry blinked and said, "Sorry, I just forgot about you."

The harpy queen pouted even harder and Harry explained.

"It's not that you aren't as pretty, believe me, you are, it's that these two kissed me." Harry said.

The queen beamed at him.

"My name is Siren in that case." Siren said. "And you really know how to make a girl feel appreciated." She said with a giggle.

The four of them kept like that for a few seconds before the three demons and the hunter leapt at each other.

Angel noticed some girls peeking out of the train to see what was going on.

"You two can come out, you know." Angel said.

The two girls blushed and apologized before they climbed out.

Daphne looked curious at her and Tracey was just watching the fight that was going on.

"Ooh, that has to hurt!" Tracey suddenly exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Indeed it did hurt.

Harry had been thrown out of the air by Siren and smashed into the train.

"You're holding a grudge for forgetting you, aren't you?" Harry asked.

Siren just giggled before dodging as Harry had sent a slash at her using Spardas.

He was then hit in the back by the Gemini twins.

"Oops!" Tricia called out, "I thought that you would dodge."

Articuna just got in front of him and helped him up before rushing back to her sister.

"You guys don't want to fight, do you?" Harry said suddenly.

"Nope," Articuna giggled while she twirled a lock of her hair.

"We just want to have fun while we're here." Tricia said.

Harry nodded in response and then rushed at them and cut the three deep enough to keep them conscious but stop them from fighting.

The three of them then turned into three different swords.

The twins turned into two swords and siren turned into four gauntlets much like wolverine was.

Harry just sighed as Angel game up to him and locked lips with him.

She then smiled slyly and said, "Take good care of me, master."

Before he could ask her what she meant, she became his fourth arm.

Harry blinked and hefted the light weight bow-like sword that looked to be made of light on his back.

Harry then walked back inside and completely past the other two girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it time?" A feminine voice asked.

"Nearly, my lady." Another female voice replied.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! This is the third chapter of my Harry Sparda rewrite! I hope that you all enjoy it!**

**Warnings: mentions of abuse, violence, gore, cussing, and innuendo**

**Pairings: Harry/Harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Devil May cry, I do, however, own any moves or characters that I create.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

Harry hummed a song in his head through the whole meeting with Dumbledore.

"-another thing before you leave, I am afraid that you will not be able to stay with the Spardas during the Holidays or for them to be here during the school year." Dumbledore finished.

"No," Harry said simply before walking out the door.

Dumbledore trailed after him.

"What do you mean "No?"" Dumbledore demanded. "And where are you going?"

"I'm leaving the castle." Harry said with a slight bit of condescension in his voice.

Dumbledore paled.

"Let's think this through now, my boy." Dumbledore said.

"Then give me back my rights." Harry said.

"Please explain that statement." Dumbledore pondered.

"I mean that you are taking away my rights, I want them back." Harry said simply.

"I do not have your rights, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, well, in that case, I am sure that the ministry will want to hear of your tampering with me." Harry said with a shrug.

Dumbledore paled, the ministry finding out about this was the last thing that he wanted to happen.

"Now, now, let's not be too hasty." Dumbledore backtracked.

"I'm not being hasty; you're the one taking away my freedom." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders before he placed his suitcase on his back.

Dumbledore paled even more at that. There was no way that Harry had come across the truth just yet, he thought with a smirk.

"Oh, by the way," Harry drawled out, "I don't appreciate how you left me with the Dursleys."

Oh crap, Dumbledore thought, he knew.

"I wonder how the court would take you covering for child abusers." Harry said with a satisfied smirk. "In fact, we are about to find out."

"Dumbledore, you are under arrest," A voice came from behind them.

Dumbledore whirled around and saw the person who was behind him and then paled.

Standing behind him was Lucius Malfoy and the Minister along with a squad of aurors.

"You set me up," He hissed out as he turned back to Harry.

"No, this was in motion before I intervened. I managed to get them to trump up the charges based on the fact that Lucius Malfoy was delighted to share some memories from his time under the imperious." Harry smirked.

"Dumbledore, what is going on?" A shriek came from down the hall.

Harry turned and saw Snape being arrested with a squadron of aurors around him and ready to fire in a moment if necessary.

"You are both under arrest for various crimes." Dawlish started drawling out.

Kingsley, identified by his name tag, then cleared his throat and started listing all of the crimes.

"Dumbledore, for harboring a known fugitive, tampering with the wills of the Potters, bribery, slander, libel, lying under testimony, helping child abuse, illegal charms, illegal wards, and illegal runes, as well as being in possession of many dark books, you are under arrest." Kingsley said.

"Snape," he continued, "for helping with child abuse, tampering with grades, tampering with the wills of the Potters, being the right hand man of Voldemort during the first war, aiding a criminal, bribery, slander, threats, theft, the murder of innocents, assault, aggravated assault, libel, attempted murder, and harming the future of the wizarding world, you are under arrest."

The group then made to leave, but was stopped by Mr. Potter.

"What is the matter, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked.

Harry then pointed towards Kingsley.

"I think that I saw that man with Dumbledore in his office during my second year." Harry said.

Lucius whirled around and took a better look at the auror, going so far as to get in his face.

"Hmm," Lucius said as he looked at the auror from every angle, "he was in disguise, but I do believe that you are right."

Dumbledore bit back a curse as one of his escape routes was finished.

He then made a desperate gamble for the second time.

"Fawkes," Dumbledore called.

Fawkes appeared, but not to Dumbledore like was expected.

"Surprised," Harry asked with a chuckle.

For on his shoulder, Fawkes was perched.

"How?" Dumbledore gaped.

"Simple, I undid all of the illegal charms that you had on the bird." Harry said with a shrug.

"That's impossible; you are only a first year." Dumbledore said with severe venom and conceit in his tone and on his face.

"Didn't you know?" Harry asked, a bit surprised that Dumbledore didn't know.

"Know what?" Dumbledore was now red with rage as he looked at Harry.

"That the perch that you had Fawkes on, as well as the anchor of your charms, when destroyed, will release him from each and every one of your commands and give him back the thing that you took from him: his rights." Harry said with a slight chuckle.

Dumbledore screamed and then apparated away.

"Hmm, no anti-apparition wards are in place right now." Harry mused as he looked at the cuffs that Dumbledore had been wearing until he had apparated away.

"What?" Fudge, who had been silent throughout the whole affair in order to not involve himself, asked.

"It was probably Kingsley." Harry said with a shrug as he pointed to the fleeing member of the order.

The aurors, except for the ones that were making sure that Snape was under lock and key, all jumped into action and they immediately hit him with a variety of different spells that would take him out of action.

The aurors and Fudge left at Lucius' prompting after Kingsley was back under lock and key.

"Well," Harry said with a little prompting.

"Fine, as per our agreement, the figure head is getting in position and Fudge is about to be taken out of power." Lucius grumbled.

"Good, with Dumbledore and Fudge out of power, I can now live my life. It's anyone's guess what they had wanted with me." Harry said as he held out his hand for Lucius to shake.

He then pulled out a small needle and stabbed Lucius with it.

"Of course, I knew that you would cross me for your master and was prepared for it." Harry said with a shrug as he showed the needle.

"What?" Lucius gasped out as he started stumbling away.

"It's amazing how advanced muggles are. Creating these small needles for their shots. It's kind of ironic that you were brought down by the very people that you hate." Harry said with a chuckle.

Lucius apparated away before any damage could be done to him.

**Done! I hope that you all like how Harry handled Lucius. Ps. The needle was actually a devil arm.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
